


☣ Is He... Korosensei

by Averageweeb



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | Assassination ClassroomIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣ Is He... Korosensei

 Reborn was walking to the kitchen in hopes of getting a midnight snack. He was almost there when he saw Skull.

Skull was Sleep-walking toward a shelf, so Reborn tried to wake him up.

But Reborn noticed something, Skull's arm fell off and under the arm was what looked like a yellow tentacle.

Reborn rubbed his eyes  and he saw the other arm put the fake arm back on.

So Reborn decided to what any natural person would do upon seeing something like that, shoot him.

But Skull moved at a ludicrous speed and dodged the bullet and left the room

Reborn then decided to go back to his own room and sleep. He was definitely going to tell the rest of the Arcobaleno in the morning

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | Assassination Classroom_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
